


Dream to Kill

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood Kink Technically, Dom!Martin, Dreams?, Hand Jobs, Incest, Like father like son, M/M, Parent-Child Incest, Serial Killer!Malcolm, sub!Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Malcolm has his first kill with his father.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Dream to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is, surprisingly, not a result of the PSon Trash Server, but something my own brain thought of. Much thanks to Nebula for being their thirsty self and encouraging me.

His hands were covered in blood. Who’s blood, he didn’t know. He couldn’t bring himself to care, really. Blood was blood. 

Salt and iron filled his mouth, blood mixed with sweat, and his mouth closed around the intruding thumb, sucking on it lightly. His eyes slowly shut, relaxing as a strong arm wrapped around his chest. 

“That’s my boy,” Martin murmured. “A little messy, but you’ll learn finesse as you practice. How do you feel, Malcolm?” 

“Free,” Malcolm breathed. “Relaxed. Horny.” 

Martin laughed softly. “You’re definitely my son,” he said, turning Malcolm around. He cupped his face, and Malcolm studied the older man. Martin’s greying beard was flecked with blood, a smudge of dirt going across his nose in a haphazard line. “My boy,” he said, tilting Malcolm’s face down to kiss his forehead, a benediction of sorts. 

Malcolm gave a soft coo and melted from his father’s praise, his eyes fluttering shut. “I want to do it again,” he said as he opened his eyes. 

“In a couple weeks, Malcolm,” Martin said, removing his hands from his son’s visage. Inquisitive blue eyes were blown open in arousal and the thrill from the kill, his cheeks stained red from the murder they completed and Martin’s praise- blood from two separate sources. “We need to stay low for now.” 

Malcolm laughed softly. “Your resting period between kills was always amazing,” he said. “How  _ do  _ you keep the urge down between kills?” 

“Knowing that I’m going to get away with it the longer between murders,” Martin said with a smile. “And a lot of sex.” 

Malcolm purred and pressed himself into Martin’s embrace. He rocked his hips, feeling Martin’s hard cock against his own. “I can get behind that,  _ Daddy, _ ” he said, coy and seductive. 

Martin’s lips crashed against his, pulling him closer. Malcolm groaned, his hands finding purchase in his father’s curls. He rocked his hips into Martin’s, finding little relief with the clothing that they both wore in the way. 

“Ah,” Martin murmured softly, harshly nipping his son’s lower lip. “The eagerness of youth. I do miss it, especially in circumstances like this.” 

Malcolm whined softly, his hands dropping to Martin’s biceps as the older man slipped a blood soaked hand into the front of Malcolm’s pants to grab his cock.

“Easy, my boy,” Martin laughed as Malcolm gave a forceful thrust into Martin’s warm, wet grip. “Slow down, savor it. Your release will be much better that way. I promise.” 

Malcolm moaned, his cock  _ throbbing  _ in his father’s hand. The impulsiveness of youth, combined with the adrenaline coursing through his veins from taking someone’s life, and the arousal of a young man who is in the company of someone that he is sexually compatible with, was creating a heady concoction as to Malcolm either not hearing or not paying attention to the sentence that Martin had spoken. Instead, he tried to thrust harder, quicker into his hand. 

Martin squeezed his cock in retaliation, a clear warning. “Malcolm,” he said softly. “Patience is a virtue, my boy. You would do well to learn it.” 

“I just need something to take the edge off,” the younger man whined, “Daddy, please, I need-” 

“So you want me to jerk you off like this?” Martin chuckled. The blood had started to dry, but Malcolm didn’t seem to care. Neither did Martin. “You’re gorgeous like this, my boy. So good for me. You’re my perfect little protege.” He began to stroke Malcolm roughly, twisting his wrist.

Malcolm moaned and clung to his father, desperate and needy for whatever his father deigned to give him. 

“Cum for me, my boy. And once we’re home, I’ll teach you the values of being patient.” 

Malcolm came with a cry-

And woke up, breathing heavily. Cum stained his thighs, stomach, sheets, and the thin blanket he wore. He used the quick release on his hand restraints so he could sit up and inspect the damage. 

He exhaled roughly and rubbed his hands over his face. 

“I’m fucked,” he announced to Sunshine. Even she was asleep, and he got up to clean up his mess. 

And as he changed the sheets and cleaned himself up and found a new blanket to use for the rest of the night, he wondered to himself exactly what his father would do to teach him about patience in and out of the bedroom.

He swore he could still feel blood on his face and hands as he went to go back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
